


Hey, Daddio

by ShneakyScheid (torieamccallxx)



Category: Video Blogging RPF, tyler scheid - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torieamccallxx/pseuds/ShneakyScheid
Summary: This is for one of my friends and I'm actually having a fun time writing it. Maybe slow updates so bear with me, my homies. Tyler Scheid x OFC Ps once the thought of Tyler with kids gets in your head, it never leaves.





	1. 0.1: October 14, 2016

Thirteen dollars. Three plastic sticks. Two minutes until she'd know if her relationship was over. Poppy was nervous, for obvious reasons. She was late, and she was never late. Mostly because she took her birth control religiously plus her boyfriend, Tyler, always used a condom, except for that time two months ago when he'd been completely out and she'd been on an antibiotic that she later found out could mess with her birth control. Last month, she'd only spotted and this month, she hadn't seen a single sign of her period. Already, she felt like throwing up at the thought of bringing a child into their crazy lives. Tyler was always at work, editing videos for his best friend, Mark, and Poppy's photography business had just started to take off, booked solid for the next two months. Now was not the time for this to be happening. Besides, they had decided months ago they didn't want kids until they were settled down and hell, they barely had time to walk their dog, Ziggy. Her phone buzzed, time to check. She looked down, her fears confirmed by two pink lines. She groaned softly, Tyler would be so pissed. How could she have let this happen? There was no way she could get rid of it, even if it wasn't ideal. She just wasn't that type of person. Tyler would just have to be pissed, and if he left her, so be it. Life happens, shit sucks, you get over it. A knock brought Poppy out of her thoughts. She's forgotten, Tyler was home today, a rare occurrence. Even so, she wasn't prepared to face him, not yet.

"Poppy, honey, is everything okay? You've been in there a while and I'm worried" he said, his voice soft. Stupid stonefaced sweetheart and his stupid understanding tone of voice that she knew wouldn't be that way in ten minutes. She didn't answer, hoping he'd take the hint and go back to the office. Of course, nothing was that easy and as she sat down on the toilet she heard the lock on the door click, followed by her boyfriend on his knees in front of her, knowing she wasn't going to look at him any other way.

"Go back to work. I don't want to fight right now." She mumbled, still avoiding eye contact. He frowned, using his hand to move her head so she'd look at him.

"Who said we were fighting? I'm not fighting. Should we be? Talk to me, baby." He said smiling at her, watching her eyes fill with tears.

"I don't want to talk about it. You're gonna be mad and it's stupid anyway." She told him, wiping her eyes so that she wouldn't be a total blubbering mess. Tyler was quiet for a minute, his eyes searching for any clue as to what had this love of his life so upset, trying to figure out what could possibly be so bad that he'd be pissed about it. Finally, he saw it on the counter, the pregnancy test box. He stood up, walking over to it and he could suddenly see why his girlfriend was upset. Two pink lines, as clear as day. He let out a soft chuckle, picking up the test and moving so he was in front of her again.

"Is this it? Why would I be mad about this? We're having a baby!" He said, still smiling at his tears eyes girlfriend.

"It wasn't supposed to happen! How can you be so happy about another mouth to feed when we can barely take care of our dog? We don't even want kids" she said, finally letting the tears fall, slightly pouting when Tyler let out a laugh.

"I never said that. You're letting your fear of me being mad get to you. I know you, I've known you for ten years. You aren't about to give up our child. If I was mad, which I'm not, you would tell me to get over it. We did this. It takes two to make a baby. We came together and did this, and we're going to keep doing this together. If anyone was going to make me a dad, I'm glad it's you. Will it be easy? Hell no, but I'm up for the challenge, baby. I want this. I want us, our family. Stop worrying! Let yourself be excited." He told her, wiping the tears from her eyes and smiling when she let out a watery chuckle.

"You always know how to make things better. But listen here, Mr. Scheid, I'm being very serious and clear that I am not marrying you because I'm pregnant. I don't care if it's morally correct, it's cheesy as hell and quite frankly, I'm happy where we are right now. You have to stop working 16 hours as day because I don't think I can do this without you. Mark can edit his own videos once in a while. Your family is going to need you" she said, lifting his head so she could kiss him, then wrapping her arms around him as he settled his face in her neck.

"Poppy, we're going to be parents. We're having a baby." He mumbled against her neck, as if it had just sunk in that this was real.

"We sure are, Ty" she said, laughing softly and running her fingers through his curls.

"God, I love you"


	2. 0.2: December 23, 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You've gotta be fucking kidding me"

Poppy bit her lip as she messed with Tyler's plain grey v neck that she was wearing. Sure, she had maternity clothes she could wear, but as far as she was concerned, she wasn't really showing yet and Tyler's clothes were way more comfortable. Today was the day. They were telling their friends today, and she had a plan. She was going to tell Amy, Kathryn and the other girls while they made lunch and the guys were setting up for the charity livestream, and then Tyler was going to tell Mark right in the middle of the stream. While she knew their friends would be happy for them, she was still nervous because she had gained some noticeable weight and knowing fuckheadiplier, he would probably make some crude remark. They were driving ten minutes from Tyler's parents house to Wades, where everyone already was. Except for them, they were running late because Tyler's mom had made eggs for breakfast and it had sent Poppy into a terrible round of morning sickness, which ended in Tyler and Poppy telling his parents two days sooner than they had planned, and Tyler's mom hugging them and crying for twenty minutes. As they drove, Poppy could feel him look at her every few seconds, obviously knowing she was nervous. Time was ticking by as slow as possible today, apparently. Finally, much to Poppy's relief, they pulled into Wade's driveway and raced inside, only to receive a dirty look from Mark, who was casually sprawled out on the couch.

"Nice of you to guys to take a break from your busy schedule of whatever the fuck you were doing to join us on this cold as balls day" he said, making his glare to Tyler very evident. Tyler, of course, rolled his eyes at his best friend.

"Where is everyone? I thought we were supposed to be here by 8:30. It's 9:15." Tyler questioned, squeezing his girlfriends hand as he spoke.

"They went to the store. Except Molly, she's in the kitchen, if you wanna go find her, Pops" Mark said, taking in the short girls appearance and somehow knowing she wasn't acting right "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, fine. It's just a headache, it'll go away on its own." She told him, standing up on her tip toes to kiss Tyler's cheek, then wandering into the kitchen to be greeted by a smiling Molly.

"Finally! Another girl to talk to. I made coffee, if you want some. Have you had breakfast yet? I don't have much but I can make toast" she said, rambling on and making Poppy laugh.

"Tylenol and water would be great, maybe some tums if you have any. I left mine in the car." She said, leaning against the counter and sighing. Molly gave her a weird look but got what she'd asked for.

"Are you okay Poppy? You're kind of pale." She questioned.

"Fine, just a little nauseous. My head hurts from throwing up this morning." Poppy said, listening to the thuds in the living room as Tyler and Mark moved things around.

"Pops, is there a chance you're pregnant?" Molly questioned, holding a cup of coffee in her hands and staring at Poppy as she downed her Tylenol and smiled.

"Oh yeah. I'm due in May." Poppy told her, nonchalantly as possible, lifting her shirt up to show her the growing bump. "Baby girl Scheid, due May 5th." Mollys eyes went wide as she sat her coffee down and hugged Poppy tightly, not pulling away until there was a cough and they turned to see Tyler standing in the doorway looking very confused.

"We'll considering that my girlfriend is currently half naked, I'm assuming you know Molly. Pop, I went out to the car and brought your purse in. I figured you may need those anti-nausea pops you have since your body hates you today" he said, smiling and handing his girlfriend her bag. Poppy smiled, pulling away from Molly so she could kiss Tyler on the cheek.

"Thanks baby. I'll be right back, gotta use the bathroom" she mumbled, walking out of the room, only to come back to the rush of voices that was her friends. As soon as she entered the room, Poppy was engulfed in a hug by Wade.

"Molly told me the good news. Congrats" he told her, smiling as he pulled away. Poppy smiled, turning to look at her other friends. Mark wasn't in the room, but she found Tyler over talking to Bob. She made her way over to him, continuing to smile as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Did you tell him?" She questioned, making her boyfriend raise an eyebrow at her.

"Was I supposed to tell him?" He asked, making her shrug.

"Well Wade knows. We might as well tell everyone and let them help keep it from Mark." She said, laughing.

"What are we keep from Mark? If it's a secret from Mark, I want in" Bob said. Poppy smiled, squeezing Tyler's waist.

"Poppy's pregnant. We're having a baby" Tyler told him, smiled very evident.

_______________

"Just tell him so he'll stop whining." Poppy hit send, texting Tyler from her spot behind the camera. Mark had picked up that they were keeping something from him two hours into the stream, which irritated him to no end but had amused Tyler for the past four hours.

"Hey Mark, lets have the girls play in the next game of Quiplash." Tyler said, returning his phone to his pocket.

"Why not, it'll be different." Mark said, continuing to set up the game. Poppy and Amy were the only two who offered to join, going and sitting next to their respective boyfriends.

"If Amy or I win this game, you have to tell me what you're keeping from me." Mark said as the game started, jinxing himself because needless to say, Tyler won and Mark pouted.

"I just want in on this big secret!" He whined. "Tyler tell meeeee"

"I need to take some time off in May." Tyler said looking at his red-haired friend. "That's the secret"

"You are a dirty liar! Why do you need time off?" Mark said, not believing his curly haired friend for one minute. "Give me a good reason"

"Because Poppy's due the first week of May and I'm gonna be there for my family." Tyler said. Marks eyes widened immediately.

"What?" He stuttered out, shocked by his friends words.

"Poppy's pregnant" Tyler shrugged, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend with a smile.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me!"


	3. 0.3: December 24, 2016 *part 1*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY FRIEND I'M WRITING THIS FOR YELLED AT ME FOR NOT HAVING HER OR SEAN IN IT SO HERE YA GO.

Poppy woke up to Tyler coming out of the bathroom, toothbrush hanging out of his mouth wrapped around his waist as he grabbed clothes from his suitcase. She smiled sleepily at him, stretching her arms over her head, then immediately placing a hand on her bump in hopes of calming her daughter, with no result. Even at 20 weeks, Poppy could tell her daughter was going to have strong legs and it amused them to no end. Tyler finally came back, toothbrush free, in his boxers, and crawled back into bed with his girlfriend.

"My sister and the kids will be here in twenty minutes. Her husband can't make it this year." He mumbled. "I hate seeing my baby sister miserable." Poppy sighed, lacing her fingers with his.

"We both know Hayden isn't Adams. She resembles and Irishman that we know a little too much, and the timing between when Jolie and Sean disappeared at PAX a few years ago and when Hayden was born adds up. Jolie just won't come clean. I'm not even certain Jackson is Adams either. It just seems he looks at little too much like his sister for it to be plausible." She said l. "She'll come to her senses, especially if it's right for her kids. They mean the world to her." 

"I know. I just wish she'd come clean about Sean being Hayden's dad. I mean, it's obvious and I told her I wouldn't be mad when she found out she was pregnant, even if she was only 22. She's my only sister, I love her unconditionally. I'm just excited she gets to come home for Christmas. We're going out for breakfast and then going Christmas shopping." He said, smiling a little more. "If you want to come." Poppy smiled, kissing his cheek and moving to get out of bed and waddled to the bathroom to shower. When she came out, dressed and ready for the day, she walked downstairs to find Tyler carrying in boxes of presents in from Jolie's car and Hayden sitting on the couch still half asleep. Jolie came out of the kitchen, eight month old Jackson on her hip, sucking happily on his pacifier, his blue-grey eyes reflecting the Christmas lights. 

"Oh, my brother did a number on you this time around." She joked, taking in Poppy's round figure and smiling. 

"Yeah, I think I popped overnight. I'm just glad he told you." Poppy said. 

"Of course he told me, I was the first person to know besides you. Just like he was the first to know about Hayden." She said. Poppy rolled her eyes. 

"Let me have this big boy." She said, reaching for Jackson. Jolie happily handed him over and went to help her brother finish bringing things in. 

"Uh, my boyfriend will be here in about an hour. His flight got delayed." Jolie told the couple, who were now sitting on the couch with the kids, after snapping a photo of Tyler with the kids.

"Boyfriend? What happened to Adam?" Tyler asked, adjusting the baby on his lap. 

"Mama and Daddy got a 'vorce. Mama said that means Daddy won't yell at me no more" Hayden's voice piped up. Tyler's eyes went wide as Jolie's face went red. She ran her hand through her hair, shrugging. 

"He hit my daughter for being normal kid. I decided I had enough. It finalized two weeks ago." She told them. "He got the house, I have to find a place to stay."

"You can stay with us, Jo, we have those extra rooms for a reason" Tyler sighed. His heart hurt for his sister that this had happened at Christmas time, but he was secretly relieved that he didn't have to be fake nice to her asshole husband anymore. 

"I couldn't do that to you Ty, you need space for that little girl. She's going to take over your house. I'm talking from experience here." She said. Tyler frowned, but knew arguing with her was pointless. 

"So a boyfriend? Does he know about Hayden and Jackson?" Poppy questioned, making Jolie nod. In her pocket, Jolie's phone lit up and she smiled at the text.

"His plane just landed, he'll be here in 20. Be nice Tyler" she said. "Don't go big brother on him."

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- 

Poppy was nursing her one cup of coffee Tyler allowed her to have when the door bell rang. Jolie ran to the door and let out a squeal as she hugged the man in the doorway. The man let out a laugh, making Poppy look at Tyler wide eyed. 

"It's Sean." She said. "I know that laugh anywhere" Tyler shrugged, lacing their hands together. Poppy's statement was confirmed when Jolie dragged the green haired man into the room. 

"Tyler, Poppy, I'm sure you know Sean." She said. Tyler let out a laugh. 

"Yeah, I know Sean. Last time I saw him in person, you guys were going to the hotel to get your wallet and I didn't see you for three hours. When I did, he avoided me like the plague after. I'm about 99% certain that he has something to do with why I'm now referred to as Uncle Tyler, but you won't admit to that." He said, making Jolie turn bright red as Sean laughed.

"Hey don't talk about my princess that way! She's the best thing to ever come out of a fan encounter." Sean said, pressing a kiss to his daughters cheek and ruffling her hair. 

"Oh so you knew?" Tyler said. "Jo has always been very adamant that she wasn't yours." 

"Well no, I had a suspicion when you took a photo and tweeted it the day she was born, then when their marriage started breaking, Jolie contacted me for a paternity test, so when they eventually got divorced, he couldn't have Hayden and well, your niece is 100% mine. I came out for her 3rd birthday party and well there's a reason your nephew was born exactly nine months after Hayden's third birthday." Sean told him, conforming their thoughts about Jackson. "But I decided I was gonna be there for my kids so I confessed my feelings to your sister and here I am, spending Christmas with my kids for the first time ever." Poppy smiled, squeezing her boyfriends hand. 

"That's cute. However there is a child growing in me and I'm starving so can we get breakfast?" She asked.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know if I like this anymore. It's on tumblr (ablueberrynhalfkoreanjesus) and wattpad (indyhio).


End file.
